


The Election of 2020

by annabeth_the_duck



Series: Percy Jackson fics [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 2020 election - Freeform, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Demigods, I don't know what else to tag, Jiper, Litpollo - Freeform, Multi, No Spoilers, Set after TON, Stay Safe People!, biden 2020, frazel - Freeform, fuck trump, percabeth, solangelo, there are A LOT of characters in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: Some demigods' reactions to the 2020 election.I don't really know what this is. But I'm happy about the election, and I enjoyed writing this, so I figured I'd just post this. Help I got carried away.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Apollo/Lityerses (Percy Jackson), Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hemithea | Emmie/Josephine "Jo", Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002993
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	The Election of 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I stole the title from Hamilton's 'The Election of 1800'.  
> So, I don't really know what this is. I live halfway across the world from the US but I'm happy for all the Americans now that Biden's been elected. I know that this doesn't fix everything that's wrong in the country, but it's a start, at least.  
> Okay, some notes for context in this fic!  
> \- Set sometime after the Tower of Nero. There's no spoilers, though.  
> \- Jason is alive because I can't handle him being dead, and he and Piper are together in this fic.  
> \- Leo and Calypso decided they were better as friends so they broke up and still have a great friendship. I just don't like Caleo so I changed it because why not.  
> \- Leo realized he was asexual after he and Calypso broke up. I really like the concept and think it could've fit into his character arc nicely but it didn't happen, but luckily this is fanfiction so I can write what I want :)  
> \- The Theyna in this fic isn't romantic. They have an epic bromance instead.  
> \- Apollo and Lityerses are in a sort-of relationship. They love each other and I love them so,,, Litpollo.  
> That's it. I hope you enjoy it, even if it is sort of scattered.  
> Edit 3/02/21: Someone pointed out to me that the way I worded my note about Caleo and asexual Leo implies that ace people can't be in relationships. I did not intend to imply this and have edited it to make it clearer, thank you for pointing out my mistake :)

Nico stared at his phone (monster-proof, bless Leo), mouth wide open in shock, eyes fixated on the news reports flooding in. Will shrieked loudly, flinging himself at Nico in a hug. Nico dropped his phone and hugged him back, even crying a little bit. Will was full-out sobbing, muttering, “We did it. We did it. He’s gone. He can’t do anything anymore.” Nico laughed, a light and happy sound.

“Everything’s not perfect, Will. We can’t ignore all the problems just because Trump is gone.” Will looked downcast. “Buuut, you are right. He’s gone. He can’t cause trouble anymore.” Will stood up suddenly and spun Nico around, tears shining in his eyes. Nico screeched and clung onto Will shoulder’s, the shorter boy not having been expecting the reaction. “Will, put me down!”

Will snorted and set Nico down on the floor, bringing him into a gentle kiss. Will tasted sweet and smelled like lemons, and Nico smiled and hugged him tightly. Screams of joy sounded from outside Cabin 13.

“Come on, let’s go see what everyone else is doing,” Nico said, and tugged Will out the door.

* * *

There was absolute chaos outside. Campers were throwing streamers and confetti in a rainbow of colours and everyone was laughing and hugging each other. The younger campers who didn’t know too much about the now former president were looking a bit confused but still didn’t hesitate to join in the celebrations. Chiron was laughing with Malcolm Pace and Dionysus was trying to coerce a camper into playing a game of ‘celebratory’ pinochle with him. Austin and Kayla were screaming over by their cabin and upon seeing Will and Nico sprinted over to them and screamed with them. All their problems might not be solved, but right now, there was much rejoicing at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

And what about Camp Jupiter? The Roman legions might be more reserved than their Greek counterparts, but they were still hyped up about the victory the US had finally gained. Lavinia was tap-dancing from joy all over the tables, most of the Fifth Cohort joining her. Hazel was sobbing into Frank’s arms, crying tears of joy from the end to the fascism and sadness at all that their country had lost. Frank was looking rather misty-eyed himself. He hugged Hazel tighter and whispered assurances in her ears. The entirety of the Twelfth Legion was marking the turn of the presidency with a party. The praetors recovered with a few minutes’ time and Hazel rubbed her eyes one last time and announced to many cheers and whoops:

“Now, a feast, to recovering all that we’ve lost, and righting the wrongs!”

* * *

The former praetor of the Twelfth Legion was laughing. Thalia was hugging her tightly, squishing her ribs. “Thal-Thalia, let go! You’re squishing me!” Reyna was laughing almost too hard to get the words out. Thalia released her with a giant grin and Reyna caught her in a hug of her own.

“It’s over, Rey,” Thalia whispered. “It’s over.”  
“Not quite, Lia,” Reyna said with a sad smile. “Though the reign of that fascist cheese ring-“ Thalia snorted loudly at the mental image but regained her composure “-is over, the country’s still got a lot of problems. The sun has come up, and the wolves have gone back to their dens, but we’re still not completely out of the woods yet.”

“I know,” Thalia sighed. “I’m just happy that part of the journey is done.”

“You’re allowed to celebrate that, Thals,” Reyna said. “The journey is partway there. We took a step. We’re allowed to feel happy for that.”

The daughter of Zeus grinned. “In that case…” she pulled Reyna out from the trees they were talking behind, addressing the Hunters of Artemis. “Tonight, we rejoice!”

* * *

Piper and Jason sat together on the roof, gazing up at the stars. Piper sighed and leaned her head on Jason’s shoulder.

“Hey, Piper,” Jason murmured.

“Yeah?”

“We won the election.”

“Jason!” Piper laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I know! You’ve been telling me every 5 minutes for the past few hours!”

“I just can’t believe it!” the blonde grinned, glasses glinting. “He’s gone! We’re finally… well, a little bit more free, at least.”

Piper only smiled at Jason. “Yeah. I know.”

Jason turned his head to face his girlfriend. “I love you, Piper.”

Piper glanced at him, smiling teasingly. “Yeah. I know.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him. He smiled softly and kissed her back.

* * *

Calypso squealed, laughing as Leo lifted her off the ground and spun her around. He drew her in for a hug. It wasn’t awkward; they were good friends now after a short, definitely awkward post-break-up period, but they soon settled into a new sort of relationship: friendship.

Georgina tugged Calypso’s hand and Calypso turned around to hug her, too. Jo ruffled Leo’s already messy hair and Leo tried to fend her off. Jo just laughed and turned back to Emmie, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close. They whispered things to each other while Leo and Calypso smiled and laughed at Georgina’s most recent crayon drawings.

“Hey,” Leo said later that night while they were all eating dinner in the kitchen of the Waystation. Minus Lityerses; he and Apollo were off somewhere celebrating together. “He didn’t get re-elected.”

Calypso shoved him playfully and he shoved her back. Georgina scooted away from them jokingly and her moms laughed. It was a wonderful dinner that night.

* * *

“You could’ve just smitten him.”

“Smitten him?”

“You know. Smited. Smit. Smoted. You could _still_ smite him.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to see who you ridiculous Americans voted in before I _smote_ him.”

Lityerses huffed. Apollo snorted before kissing him lightly on the cheek. “You’re cute when you’re mad.”

A pink blush covered Lityerses’ face, but he ignored Apollo’s compliment otherwise. Apollo smirked and gathered the other’s face in his hands before kissing him harder. “Come on, Lit. You Americans did something right for once. Be happy about it.”

Lityerses only hummed. “Yes, yes. We don’t have an Oompa-Loompa for president now. Hooray.” Apollo laughed, loudly and joyously, and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Lityerses finally cracked a smile. “Kiss me again.”

“Of course.” Apollo grinned devilishly and leaned in.

* * *

“Percy!” Annabeth gasped. “He’s out! He’s finally out!”

“What? Who’s out?”

Annabeth smacked him lightly on the arm. “What have we been watching _all day_ to find out who’s out or in?” Percy opened his mouth, but she didn’t give him a chance. “The election, of course! Trump’s out! Biden’s won!”

“Oh. Oh!” Percy laughed and swept Annabeth off the floor into a hug, spinning her around the room. Annabeth giggled with him and wriggled to be let back onto the ground. Once her feet touched the floor she led him in a silly dance around her dorm room, spinning around and bumping into furniture and walls more than once. Eventually they got too dizzy and fell onto Annabeth’s bed together, Annabeth landing on top of Percy with an ‘oomph’. They smiled at each other and met in a kiss.

“You’re ridiculous, Seaweed Brain.”

“I know. Come on, let’s read the details.”

Annabeth frowned quizzically. “Biden’s won. That’s what really matters.”

“Yes, but I know you love reading about all the finickity bits and pieces.”

Annabeth beamed and rewarded him with another, chaste kiss. “You know me so well.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed it! Drop a comment on what you did or didn't like, it helps to improve my writing and also makes me happy to hear from people :)  
> I hope you have a great day, take care of yourself, and still stay safe. Even though the election is over and Biden has won, Trump supporters are still out there, so pay extra attention to be safe for the next few months.  
> I've also made comments moderated just in case anything nasty pops up.


End file.
